The Bet
by Beckilles
Summary: It started with a simple bet...Post Fold Equity.  WARNING CHAPTER 8 is M.
1. Chapter 1

_The Usual disclaimer. __Lie to Me and its characters aren't mine.  
><em>_~If they were we would be gettng a 4th season~ *sob*_

Thanks to the usual people you know who you are :)  
>This will probably have a few chapters. I'll leave the rating at T for now, but it will most likely move to a M rating soon. You've been warned.<p>

_**Set: Post Fold Equity **_

* * *

><p><em> 1. The Bet<em>

* * *

><p>She had been heading for the exit of the Casino when she had seen him. Her heart skipped a beat when she viewed the pile of chips in front of him.<br>'_He wouldn't dare'_ she thought sullenly. He wouldn't risk the bonus, not when it would guarantee the financial security of the firm for next few months; at the very least. However deep down she knew he would do something _that_ reckless.

Gillian walked up to the table and stood beside him, her brow creased in worry. Cal turned his head to greet her, a smug grin on his face as he racked his eyes over her body. His gaze lingered on her face a moment and he watched as a myriad of emotions danced across her features. He gave her a slight nod and returned his attention to the roulette table in front of him. He pushed the chips forward until they were all placed on double zero.

Cocking his head to the side, he saw the bewildered look on her face. He grinned smugly, before reaching his hand up and slowly grazed his fingertips down the length of her arm. He encircled her wrist before gently holding it in his hand.

"How about you and I have a little wager, darling?" he tempted. "If it lands on double zero, you let me take you out tonight," he said licking his lips, as he marvelled at the sight before him. "But we'll be playing by my rules," he whispered suggestively. Cal gently stroked his thumb over the pulse point on her wrist and felt it flutter rapidly beneath his fingers.

Gillian averted her eyes and watched as a crowd began to build around them. She stumbled slightly as a drunken patron pushed forward. Cal's arm snaked around her waist, catching her as she fell into him. Her chest pressed tightly against his. He snarled at the man behind her as he watched him hungrily traced his eyes over her figure. He nuzzled into her neck, making sure the man understood that the woman in his arms was off limits.

Gillian watched Cal's face darken, before her eyes widened in surprise when she felt him nestle his face against her throat, his lips briefly brushing the delicate skin there. She could smell his cologne as it mingled with his own district intoxicating scent, before his gaze fixated on her once more.

Cal watched as she tried to school her features; however the slight dilation of her pupils still evident. He saw the questioning look in her eyes and shrugged a little. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you, love. You know I'm the jealous type," he told and gently pulled her closer; jealousy surged through his veins as he watched the men in the crowd ogle _his_ partner.

Shaking her head softly, she tried to control her body's reaction to his close proximity. "Cal, this is serious. The company needs that money. We're not going to make payroll this month," she replied meekly.

"This isn't a game," she said meeting his stare. She could feel his breath against her neck as he leaned in closer.

"I know, darling," he whispered honestly before he reverted back to his arrogant self. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. So do we have a deal love?"He inquired as moved his hand lower on her waist.

"What if you lose?" she asked, bringing her gaze up to meet his, determined not to let him unnerve her. She felt his hand grip her hip possessively as he pulled her closer

"Oh, that's not going to happen." He grinned cockily.

"Cal, let's just walk away."

"Too late, love," he replied with a quirk of his lips. He watched the croupier place the small white ball in the wheel, tracking it as it spun smoothly around the rim.

"If you win then I'll take any case you want me to, let's say, for the next six months." He offered, as he tried to entice her into accepting the challenge he had put forward.

"Any?" she asked sceptically as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in disbelief.

"Any," he repeated.

She eyed him closely. A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't understand why he'd agree to this. He knew the odds were stacked against him. She may as well take advantage, she mused silently.

"Make it nine and you have yourself a deal," she countered, sticking out her hand.

Cal watched the ball as it began to slow and skip violently along the indentations of each number it passed.

"All right, Foster. You have a deal," he said quickly and ignored her offer to shake on the bet. Instead he leaned into her and placed a lingering kiss at the corner of her mouth. He felt her quick intake of breath and her body stiffen slightly, as the crowd erupted around them.

"_Double Zero" _Cal heard announced over the deafening cheer of the mob.

A sly smile lit up his face. "Looks like you're mine tonight, Doctor Foster," he growled lowly before he turned his attention back to the table, ready to collect his winnings.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews and comments always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise :)<br>If there are errors feel free to let me know. **Thanks for reading :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_The usual disclaimer. __They aren't mine blahh blah blah.._

**Thanks to my lovely Beta buddy ;)  
>(<strong>All errors are my own**)  
><strong>**Also A MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have been R&R!  
>Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the feedback you guys give me :) xoxo<br>****Sorry for taking so long to update..BUT next chapter will be up soon! :)**

* * *

><p><em>2. Surprise<em>

* * *

><p>Gillian grimaced slightly as he tugged on her hand, pulling her through the crowd of people, stopping when they reached the elevator. She sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest. She was glad that he had won purely because it was good for the company, but she despised the fact that he had taken a gamble and it had paid off.<br>It only reinforced his belief that he was invincible, able to do as he pleased, not bothering to consider anyone other than himself. She knew he was a good man, that he would protect her and do anything he could to keep her out of harm's way, but what he didn't understand or perhaps chose to ignore, was that his own reckless actions hurt her the most.

Every time he took a gamble with his life, their company, or some random woman, she felt her heart break. She couldn't deny it; she cared for him, more than any sane person should. But for all his flaws, he was the one person who knew her better than anyone in this world. She needed him and as much as he needed her, and while it pained her to be around him at times, she couldn't imagine ever leaving.

Cal dropped his hand by his side as he stood and studied her while they waited for the elevator. He knew he was pushing all of her buttons, and probably shouldn't have risked their money like he had, but it had turned out for the best. He had to admit he liked seeing her respond to him. As childish and immature as that sounded, he liked to test her, poke and prod her, to see how much she would take.

Gillian had been the one person in his life that had always been there for him, and sometimes he needed her to react. He wanted her to push back, to let him know exactly what she was feeling. He knew she was attracted to him, knew they shared an incredible bond and friendship. She was his rock, his better half, and tonight he wanted to push her, test her again in hopes that they would finally move forward in their relationship, instead of sitting in the stalemate they were currently in.

He knew she was still fragile after Alec, even though she repeatedly told him she was fine. He knew she deserved better then he or Alec could offer her, but he also knew he would do anything for her; all she had to do was ask.

Cal snaked his arm around her waist as he watched her posture change. "Oh come on, love. It's not that bad," he joked lightly. "I promise not to take you to a strip club," he teased waggling his eyebrows at her. He noticed the pull at the corners or her lips as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Aye, aye, love. Unless you want me to take you to a strip joint, cause you know, I'd be more than happy to get us a private booth," he whispered, his voice dangerously low as he ran his hand over the curve of her hip. He knew he was blatantly disregarding their proverbial line, his overt touches conveying much more than they should.

Cal half expected her to pull away or possibly slap him, but she didn't.

"Cal," she warned.

She knew she should push him away, tell him to stop, tell him that he was crossing the line. Gillian knew she was playing a dangerous game. The long held feelings she had buried deep within the dark recesses of her mind began to bubble to the surface. She wasn't sure what was going on between them. She couldn't deny her attraction, and she had caught him on several occasions staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. But it was Cal. He flirted with anything in a skirt and he hadn't shown any interest, other than their usual flirtatious banter.

They had become close over the years. Closer than partners should be, which was why she was confused by the mixed signals he had been sending her. She knew he cared for her, but given the chance he would probably run back to Zoe, or anything that batted their eyelashes in his direction. As proven with the leggy, fake busted, blonde that he had fallen into bed with just days ago, she thought bitterly.

"Let's just get tonight over with," she sighed, shivering slightly as he she felt his fingers trace light patterns over her hip.

"So what do you have planned for me?" she asked, anxious to know what she had gotten herself into.

"Now, darling, that's a surprise." He whispered beside her ear. "Don't worry, you won't be disappointed," he told her as he squeezed her hip slightly. The elevator door opened suddenly and he gently pushed her forward into the car. He let go of her briefly as he pressed the button, before he moved to take her hand again.

"Pool deck?" she questioned. She looked down at their hands quickly before meeting his gaze. "Cal, I'm not going swimming," she told him firmly as her brows pulled together nervously.

"Who said anything about swimming, love?" he replied, a grin on his face. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a bikini," he told her leering forward. "Just relax and trust me, Gill. You're going to love this." He whispered tenderly and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

The lift came to a stop and they exited. Cal held her hand as he led the way, walking them through the lush gardens of the resort. He led them past the main pool and around a bend which opened up to a smaller secluded pool, lined with several private cabanas. The area illuminated only by the small tea lights that hung, scattered throughout the gardens, and by the bright fluorescent glow of the pool.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the awkward ending... next chapter up soon<em>.  
><strong>Reviews and comments always appreciated! Constructive or otherwise :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_The usual disclaimer. _**_**They aren't mine blahh blah blah**.._

Just wanted to say thank you again to all of you who have been R&R! You guys are awesome :)  
>This chapter is a tiny bit more serious.. but don't worry there are a few more twists and turns ahead.<br>Thanks for sticking with me!**  
><span>(All errors are my own)<span>**

* * *

><p>3. The Talk<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian released a surprised gasp as she spotted their intended destination. "You planned this?" she asked stunned.<p>

"Maybe." He shrugged as he guided them to their cabana. He climbed in and gestured for her to do the same. She watched as Cal bent and retrieved two champagne flutes handing them to her, before reaching back and retrieving the bottle. She eyed the bottle, "Dom Pérignon Rose?" she said lightly. "What's the special occasion?"

"Can't I just treat my amazingly beautiful and talented and partner to a nice night out?" he asked lightly." Cal watched as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "A bit of a thank you, I guess," he told her with a shrug. "Plus someone was happy with the job we did here and set it up for me," he replied smugly as he popped the cork of the bottle. He moved closer to her and filled their glasses. He could feel Gillian watching him as he leaned across her, putting the bottle on the small side table.

"What if you had lost?" she questioned, as she took a sip from her glass.

"Then this would have been my apology," he replied slightly impressed with himself.

"I thought I'd ease you into the night rather than dive in head first." He chuckled slightly and watched her eyes go wide.

Gillian eyed him for a moment before emptying the rest of her glass. "You mean there's more?" she asked slightly weary.

"Of course, darling. I've got you for the whole night. You didn't think I'd let you get off that easy," he said licking his lips suggestively.

He leaned in closer, could feel her breathing become shallow as he slowly reached out to stroke her arm, but diverted his attention to the bottle beside her and picked it up. His lips hovered just millimetres above hers. He watched as her eyes dropped to his mouth, the way her teeth dug nervously into her lower lip, before he pulled back.

"Refill?" He smirked, and watched the disappointment, momentarily, flitter across her face.

She straightened her posture as she tried to regain her composure. "Ahh. Umm." She stuttered, before swallowing hard. "Sure," she replied hoarsely as he refilled her drink. Lifting the glass to her lips, she consumed half of its contents in seconds, as she tried to calm herself.

"Easy there, love. I don't want to have to end our night early. Although, I wouldn't mind tucking you in later." He winked cockily.

She opened her mouth to respond, however was interrupted by the loud noise of a cart and waiter heading in their direction. She tilted her head and saw the grin on Cal's lips, and raised an eye brow in question.

"I thought it was a bit too late for diner so thought we could have dessert instead," he answered her softly as he placed his hand on her knee stroking it lightly. "I know how you love your sweets. I took the liberty of ordering for us. I hope you don't mind," he whispered tenderly. He placed his glass beside him and watched the waiter approach.

Gillian glanced at the hand on her knee, and felt her flesh begin to warm. She raised her eyes to look at him, saw the tenderness in his eyes and smiled shyly, shaking her head slightly. "No that's fine. Thank You." She paused a moment and tilted her head. "You can be really sweet when you want to be," she whispered and leaned forward to place a kiss to his cheek.

Cal turned his head quickly and intercepted her kiss as he softly captured her lips with his own. He brought his free hand to the back of her head, holding her to him gently, as he softly swept his tongue over her lower lip seeking entrance.

He felt her stiffen slightly and thought he might have pushed her too far, until he felt her warm tongue brush against his own. He felt her lips part as they granted him access to explore the warm confines of her mouth. He let himself gently explore her mouth, and could taste the lingering sweetness of the champagne she had consumed. Cal felt her begin to respond, her lips pressing more firmly against his, with an urgency he hadn't expected. He moved to deepen the kiss when he heard the waiter clear his throat, signalling his arrival.

Pulling back, he turned to the waiter quickly, slipping him a one hundred dollar bill with a curt nod of his head.

"Enjoy your evening, Sir." The young waiter grinned before he let his eyes linger on Gillian for a moment too caught his gaze and the young man stumbled backwards, tripping on a table. He quickly re-gathered himself and retreated hastily.

Cal turned his attention back to Gillian who sat silently beside him. He took the glass from her and placed it on the cart. He took her hand in his own and raised a finger to gently stroke her cheek, bringing her out of her daze. "You all right, love?" he asked softly.

Gillian felt the gentle stoke of his fingers against her warm skin, her eyes fluttering as she refocused on the man in front of her.

"Sorry. It's just that... That was unexpected," she whispered softly. She looked up and smiled shyly at him, before dropping her gaze to their hands.

"Hey now, love. None of that," he told her lifting her chin to meet his gaze. He saw the embarrassment in her eyes, the way the colour rose in her checks. "No need to be embarrassed," he gently reassured her.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that, Gill?" he asked softly. He watched as she shook her head a little, eyes wide. "A bloody long time, love." He smirked. "And I really would like to do it again." He whispered lowly as he angled closer to her lips.

"Cal, wait," she replied pressing a hand to his chest. "I'm not like them. I'm not Poppy," she whispered shakily. "I'm not a play thing." Gillian told him pushing against his chest.

"Jesus, Foster. Is that how you'd think I'd treat you? Poppy meant nothing. I know you and her are nothing alike," he told her truthfully. He watched as her brow creased and she pushed against him a little harder. He tightened his grip, careful not to hurt her. "That's not a bad thing, love. That's a bloody fantastic thing. I don't want you to be like them. I want you." he admitted honestly. "I want the Gillian Foster who eats pudding at ten in the morning. Who likes trashy romance novels. The Gillian Foster who knows me at my best and at my worst. The woman who knows me inside and out. My best friend," he whispered softly.

Gillian stared back, slightly shocked by his admission. "Cal, we can't. I can't." she replied, her voice thick with emotion. She wanted to fall into his arms, wanted to press herself against him consequences be damned, but she couldn't. She felt a tear slide down her check as she fought to maintain in control.

Cal released her hands and cupped her checks gently. He used his thumb to brush away the stray tear that had fallen. "Why not, love. I can see you want this as much as I do. I felt how much you wanted it a few minutes ago," he told her as he softly pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

Gillian sighed against him, her hands fisting in his shirt. "It's not that simple," she whispered softly. "I know you care about me, Cal. I know that. But..." She paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. "I just don't know," she told him honestly. "If something were to happen between us, if it weren't to work out. I'd lose everything. I'd lose the company and I'd lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He pulled her towards him, and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. He felt her nuzzle into his chest. "You'll never lose me, love. No matter what," he told her as he placed a gentle kiss to her hair. He could feel her body tremble slightly. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not going to force you into something you're not ready for, Gill. But I'm here, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it work, to show you that you can trust me. That I'd never hurt you intentionally." He confessed quietly.

"Why don't we just enjoy tonight, eh? Get you some dessert and continue on with the night. We can talk about this later, when you're ready. No pressure. What do you say, darling?" he asked moving so he could see her face.

She listened to him and felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She desperately wanted to believe turned and gave him a slight nod, a small smile on her lips.  
>"Okay."<p>

"There's that smile I love," he told her, stroking her cheek softly.

She shifted off of him, immediately missing the warmth of his body. "I'm sorry, Cal. I just…"

"No need to be sorry, love. I understand," he told her taking her hand.

"It's not that I don't want to it's..."

Cal silenced her, placing a finger to her lips.

"I know, Gill. It's a lot to take in. I know I can be a royal bastard most of the time, but it's always been you. You're the only one I want and I can see you want me too." He told her as he moved his fingers to trace her lips. "But I'll wait. I want you to be sure."

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

"You're more than worth the wait love." He grinned sheepishly before turning his attention to the cart of dessert. "Come on eat up. You're going to need your energy for later," he told her with a wink.

"Why? What did you have planned next?" she asked suspiciously.

Cal cocked his head to the side and let a grin light up his face. "So, darling. When was the last time you went to a night club?"

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments always appreciated! Construtive or otherwise :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_The usual disclaimer. _**_**They don't belong to me.  
>*sigh* I really do miss them though :( <strong>_

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story & with me!:) Also to those of you who have R & R. You guys rock!  
>Also the usual peeps who have helped and encouraged me along the way {Hugs} Love you guys!<br>I've nearly finished the next chapter so you wont have to wait to long :)  
>Thanks again for sticking with me!<strong><br>**_(All errors are my own)_

* * *

><p><em>4. The Club &amp; The Stranger.<em>

* * *

><p>Cal pulled Gillian tightly against him as he walked them towards the bar. Looking around the club, he noticed it was near capacity as men and women packed the dance floor moving to some generic beat that the DJ was playing. He shook his head slightly as he watched how the men around the room studied the women, eyeing them like they were prey, and theirs for the taking.<p>

He shuddered slightly as he thought about their motives. He instinctively pulled Gillian closer as he noticed she was the recipient of several hungry gazes. A surge of jealousy coursed through him as he watched their eyes roam over her body.

They arrived at the bar and he unwrapped his arm from around her waist and signalled to the bartender.

"Drink, love?" he asked over the loud music.

"Please." She nodded and watched as a grin spread across his face. "What?" she asked shyly, however the barman interrupted them before Cal could respond, and she watched as he turned order their drinks.

... ... ...

Gillian couldn't remember the last time she was in a place like this. It was probably before her and Alec had met, she mused. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an unfamiliar hand snake around her waist. She stiffened immediately. She tried to shift out of their grip, but was unable due to the lack of space. Turning slightly, she was face-to-face with a relatively attractive man. Tall, dark and handsome; a walking cliché.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked leering forward.

"No, thank you. I'm with someone," she responded as she felt his grip tighten.

"You sure, gorgeous?" he asked, licking his lips. "Because I bet I could show you good time."

Gillian instantly felt uneasy. The man was attractive enough, but his outright disregard for her personal space and protests was enough to alarm her.

"I'm sure," she replied through gritted teeth. She watched as a smug grin pulled at his lips and she felt her stomach turn.

"Oh, you're one of those girls," he said as he pressed himself against her. His large hand moved to grip her hip and he pulled her flush against him. He lowered his lips beside her ear as his hand slid up over her ribs. "You act like you're not interested, and play hard to get. You like to make a man work for your attention." He smirked, his voice dropping dangerously low.

Gillian pushed at his hands before he caught hold of her wrists. "You act all sweet and innocent, but I know what you really want."he whispered lowly, a predatory look in his eye. "The things I'd like to do to you."

Cal turned to pass Gillian her drink as the stranger pulled her closer. He saw the fear pass over her features and felt his own anger surge through his veins as his instinctive need to protect her overwhelmed him. Cal quickly placed the drinks on the bar and rushed toward them. He protectively placed his body between her and the man, roughly shoving the stranger backwards.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he bellowed as he used his body to shield Gillian from the man's greedy gaze.

"Why don't you mind your own business, buddy," the man spat back at him.

"She is my business, _buddy,_" he replied venomously. "Now I suggest you walk away."

"Oh yeah, or you'll what?" The man laughed as he moved to grab Gillian by the arm.

Cal quickly intercepted him pulling Gillian flush against him. "You touch her again, and that will be last thing you do," he growled as he felt his hands ball into fists at his side. He suddenly felt the unmistakable gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder and turned to face her.

"Cal, don't. He's not worth it," she whispered, silently pleading for him to drop it.

He gave her a slight nod before turning back to the man. He released Gillian momentarily and took several menacing strides towards the man. "If it wasn't for her, you'd be begging for your life right now," he growled before turning to Gillian and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's go get your drink, love."

... ... ...

Cal retrieved their drinks and walked them towards the edge of the club, spotting a vacant booth. He placed a hand at the small of her back as he guided her towards it and silently slipped into the cosy booth.

Cal watched as she downed her drink, her face illuminated by the dull glow of the lamp that sat in the centre of the table.

"Stop it, Cal," she whispered. She placed her glass on the table and took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She watched the way his eyes studied her, could see the concern etched across his features, his brow creased in worry. Her lips quirked slightly; she couldn't help but think that it was almost endearing the way he would always protect and worry about her.

"We don't have to stay, we can call it a night," he told her gently, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Cal, please. It was nothing that I haven't dealt with before," she told him gently, and watched as he tried to suppress his anger.

"The way he was looking at you, Gill, like you were some piece of meat, his for the taking. And the way he grabbed at you," he growled angrily. "If I had seen earlier, I would have knocked…"

Gillian shook her head lightly, silencing him. "I'm fine, honestly," she assured him giving his hand another gentle squeeze. "Let's just have fun tonight. Forget that even happened." She smiled. "You might as well make the most of me while you have me here," she teased playfully, trying to reassure him. She watched as a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Aye, aye, love," he grinned.

"You're incorrigible." She replied, unable to hide the smile in her voice.

Gillian's smile grew as she spotted something in the distance. "I'll be right back," she told him, slipping from her seat before he could protest.

Cal watched as she disappeared into the crowd, before reappearing a few moments later carrying a small round tray. In the centre sat a rack filled with various coloured drinks, or what he assumed were drinks. His eyes moved to her face and he watched as she walked towards him; a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"I haven't had these in years." She giggled sliding back into the booth. She caught him staring at her again, a gentle smile on his face.

"What?" she asked shyly, ducking her head slightly.

"Nothing." He answered, softly shaking his head. "It's just nice to see you smiling again. I've missed it," he admitted tenderly; bringing his hand up to brush a stray curl from her face.

Cal watched as a faint blush crept up onto her cheeks and smiled. He withdrew his hand and placed it atop of hers.

Not wanting to push his luck he turned his attention back to the colourful tubes in front of him

"So what are these anyway?" he asked gesturing to the tubes sitting in the rack. He chuckled a little as he watched her eyes light up playfully.

"You've never had test tube shots before, Cal?" she asked in mock horror. "And here I thought you were the experienced one," she teased.

"Oh I'd be happy to teach you a thing or two, darling," he replied flirtatiously. "But something tells me you'd be able to show me a few new tricks." He winked and watched as her blush deepened.

"I'm sure I could," she replied casually, a small smirk tugging at her two shots from the rack, she gently pushed one into his waiting hands.

"Bottoms up," She grinned mischievously, as she clinked her glass to his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm not really happy with this chapter but there it was... next chapter up soon. <strong>_

**Comments and reviews always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Not mine .. The usual disclaimer..._**  
><strong><em>Once again thanks to the usual people (you know who you are xoxo) and to all those who have R &amp; R :) <em>**  
><strong><em>You guys make it worth while. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>5. The Club II<em>

* * *

><p>Several shots later Cal was looking at a very adorable and very drunk Gillian Foster. He heard a giggle escape her lips as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand innocently resting on his knee. Cal held his breath as she shifted against him, her nails grazing up his thigh.<p>

He wasn't sure if it had been an accident, or if she had done it on purpose. Cal's question was answered when he felt her begin to trace light patterns on the inside of his thigh. He quickly stopped the movement of her hand, taking it in his own, lacing their fingers together. He moved his free hand to tilt her head in his direction and smiled.

"You, my dear, are drunk." He chuckled slightly and lightly brushed his hand down her arm. He felt her shiver and had to stop himself from repeating the action.

Gillian giggled slightly. "I'm not drunk, Cal. I'm just mildly inebriated," she said mater-of-factly.

"Trust you to use big words while you're sloshed," he teased lightly. He felt her sigh before she pushed off of him, moving out of the booth, pulling him with her.

She stumbled forward and instantly felt Cal's strong hands wrap around her waist. She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I may be slightly tipsier then I first thought," she admitted, a large grin lighting up her face.

Gillian snaked her arms around his neck as she steadied herself. She relaxed against his body, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. She inhaled deeply swaying slightly in his arms before raising her head meeting his amused gaze.

"Maybe I should take you home, love," he replied cautiously, as he felt her body wriggle purposely against him.

"No, I want to dance. Please, Cal," she whispered as she nuzzled against his neck softly. "You know you want to." She purred, letting her warm breath tickle the sensitive skin of his throat.

An involuntary shiver coursed through his body, and his hands fell to her hips.

"Gill, I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered softly. "Why don't we sober you up? Go get something to eat? We could order room service? How about that, love?" he asked tenderly.

He didn't know how long he could control himself if she kept pressing herself against him the way she was. He knew his resolve was slowly slipping due to his own alcohol consumption, and he could plainly see Gillian was more than a little intoxicated.

"Please," she pleaded. "Just one song, then we can get room service," she whispered as she ran her fingers through the tuff of hair at the nape of his neck. She looked at him from behind her lashes as she bit her bottom lip innocently.

"You're playing dirty, darling. You know I can't say 'no' to that face," he replied softly and watched a grin tug at her lips.

"I know," she smirked, and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, before turning and leading him to the dance floor.

_She was going to be the death of him, _he concluded as he followed diligently behind her. Not that he had a problem dancing with her. It was the fact that in her apparent intoxicated and flirtatious state, he was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. All he wanted to do was to push her into a dark corner of the club and claim her as his own.

Cal shook his head and banished those thoughts as Gillian stopped and turned to him, a playful look in her eye. He watched as she began to move to the beat of the music. She stepped into him, erasing the space between them.

Gillian gave him a lopsided grin as she took his hands and placed them on her waist. She let hers rest loosely around his neck. "I won't bite," she whispered as she brought her lips beside his ear. "Unless you want me too?" she purred giggling slightly.

Cal could smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume as he inhaled deeply, letting his hands rest at the small of her back. He felt the way her body moved against his, and suppressed a moan low in his throat when she shifted in his arms, her thigh brushing against his groin.

Gillian heard the rumble in his throat, and moved intentionally as she tried to invoke another response from him. Brushing against him, she gasped slightly when she felt his hands drop lower as he pulled her firmly into him.

He splayed his hands over the curve of her ass, unable to stop himself from touching her. Cal watched as she tilted her head. A coy smirk adorned her face.

There was no doubt about it; Gillian knew exactly what she was doing. He watched the way she licked her lips purposefully, before glancing down at his.

"Love, what do you think you're doing?" he asked gently. "You have to stop this." He told her, his voice tense and horse. "Because if you don't, I don't know if I'll be able to."  
>A strangled moan escaped his lips, as he felt her, grind against him.<p>

"What if I don't want you to stop?" she whispered breathlessly. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or Cal's admission earlier. Or maybe it was Vegas. The town had a way of making people act on their primal desires.

"Gill," he warned gently, before he was cut off by her lips, pressed firmly against his own, her tongue demanding entry to his mouth. He immediately granted her access as they battled for dominance. He snaked one hand into her hair, the other resting on her bottom. Cal felt her moan softly into his mouth and all rational thought was forgotten.

Gillian grasped at the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Her senses heightened from the alcohol, she pulled him closer rubbing her body against his. She pulled back slightly breathless, and rested her forehead to his. Remembering they were standing in the middle of the dance floor, Gillian looked to Cal, a shy smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered lowly. She trailed her hands down his arms before grasping his hand, leading them from the dance floor.

Cal let her lead him from the dance floor, watching as she swayed slightly. He couldn't. Not while she was like this. Not when he knew she might regret it in the morning. He caught up to her, and pulled her to the side.

"Gill, wait," he called softly as he backed her up against the wall. "We can't. Not now." He told her gently as he cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He watched as her face knotted in confusion, and saw the hurt reflected in her eyes as she ducked her head.

Shaking his head softly, he trailed a finger, hooking it under her chin, and tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Hey now, love. Don't go there. You know I'd like nothing more than to take you to bed and have my way with you," he told her truthfully, a small smirk on his lips. "But I want you to be sure and have a clear mind. I don't want you to regret this," he whispered and leaned forward placing a tender kiss to her lips.

He felt her respond as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped lightly. Unable to control his body's reactions, he pressed her against the wall, and as his hands ghosted down the sides of her breasts.

Gillian whimpered softly, as his nimble fingers sent shockwaves to her core. She pulled back from the kiss and searched his eyes.

"Cal, I want this," she told him, resting her hand over his heart, letting her words sink in."I want you," she reiterated and trailed her free hand down his chest, dipping her fingers beneath the waist band of his smiled as she felt his breathing hitch as she made contact with the skin low on his abdomen. Moving her hand she brazenly ran her slender fingers over the seam of his crotch.

"Gill," he growled and dropped his head to her shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, and suckled her creamy freckled flesh.

Gillian moaned softly and smiled; pleased she was able to invoke this reaction from him. She knew she was being forward, knew she would never do anything like this if sober. But in that moment she didn't care. Her inhibitions lowered, she didn't want to fight it any more.

She wanted him, knew he wanted her.

She felt it in his touch, in his words, and by his body's reaction which she currently had cupped in the palm of her hand.

Gillian tugged at his hair gently, pulling him back to meet her gaze. "I'm going to go freshen up and when I get back you are going to take me upstairs," she smiled seductively. "You're going to show me exactly how much you want me," she told him, as she inched her lips closer, "And if you're a good boy, I might teach you a thing or two." She grinned boldly and watched as a new wave of desire flooded his features. She pressed her lips, chastely to his and smiled. "I'll be right back," she told him before heading towards the restroom.

Cal watched her walk away and had to remind himself to breath. Gillian, his best friend, the woman who he had wanted more than anything, was offering herself to him. More than that, she was the one initiating it, telling him what she wanted. She was an open book in her slightly intoxicated state. He had seen nothing but lust and desire radiating from her every pore. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes flew open as he felt a hand trail down his arm. He turned and his eyes narrowed, as he saw who the hand belonged to.

"Hello Cal," she greeted flirtatiously.

"Poppy."

* * *

><p><em>Comments and Reviews always appreciated :) Constructive or otherwise.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_The usual disclaimer..._****_Not mine .. _**  
><strong><em>Once again thanks to the usual people (you know who you are xoxo) and to all those who have R &amp; R :) <em>**  
><strong><em>You guys make it worth while.<br>_****_Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've just moved half way around the world but hope to get back into it soon.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>6. The Stranger<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Cal," she greeted flirtatiously.<em>

_"Poppy."  
><em>_ -_

"I thought we could celebrate." She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't think so love." He replied as he searched the crowd for Gillian. He needed to get rid of Poppy before Gillian got back.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" she asked, confidently, running her fingers down his chest.

Gillian exited the bathroom and looked towards Cal. She froze immediately as she watching as Poppy trailed her hands down Cal's chest. She watched as Cal stepped in to her taking her wrist in his hands. She sucked in shaky breathe as she felt herself begin to tremble. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe; as the air settled heavily in her lungs.

She had practically thrown herself at him and here he was flirting with Poppy after they had. She kicked herself, _she should have known better_. Shaking her head she felt tears prick her eyes. Taking a shaky breath she moved to the bar.

_'If he could do it, so could she.'_ She thought bitterly.

The barmen placed two shots in front of her. Picking up one she threw it down. She winced as the liquid burned a trail down her throat taking comfort in it as it warmed her belly.

Gillian felt a strong hand slid around her waist and turned, meeting a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Well hello gorgeous." The man greeted. "Where's your body guard?" he asked, contempt passing over his features.

Gillian picked up the second shot, raising it t to her lips it disappeared in seconds.

"Don't know, don't care." She shrugged.

Gillian was vaguely aware the stranger's hands were still wrapped around her waist as she moved away from the bar. She stumbled back slightly, falling into the broad chest of the man behind her. "Whoa there darling, where you going?" the man smiled.

Shaking her head she could feel the effects of the of the alcohol begin to take effect. Giggling she pushed back slightly "I think I need to grotto bed." She said slightly wobbly.

"I'd be happy to see you make it to bed safely." he replied, as his eyes raked over her body.

Shaking her head slightly. "No, I'll be fine. Besides he would kill you if he saw you anywhere near me." she told him, as she steadied herself against him.

"Oh you mean him." The man questioned, as he pointed behind her. "The one with the leggy blonde?" He asked, as his arms moved over her back.

She looked to where he pointed, her suspicions confirmed as she saw it was Cal and Poppy.

"I'm sorry I've got to go." She said, bowing her head, moving away from the man.

_'When had walking become so difficult?'_ she thought, cursing her five inch heels. She blinked rapidly trying to focus her vision when she felt the man grab her arm throwing her of balance.

"Now, I don't know why he would choose her over you, but his loss is my gain." He whispered gruffly, leering down at her. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer and letting her head rest against his chest, suddenly feeling extremely drunk.

_'Maybe those shots weren't a good idea after all._' She thought sleepily.

"Come on beautiful; let me take you up to your room." He said pulling her though the club. She knew she should protest, knew this wasn't a good idea, knew what men like him wanted. But all she could think about was Cal's lips on poppies skin. Was the way he kissed her the same way he had kissed Poppy. Did he run his hands over her skin they he did with her? She wanted to forget about him.

"Ok" she nodded drunkly. She heard Cal call her name but ignored him, as she let the man lead her out of the club.

Call looked up and watched as the stranger from earlier led Gillian out of the club and panic swept over him.

What was she doing?

Where was she going, with him?

Had she seen him and Poppy?

Why hadn't he just walked away from her? Why had he let her go?

His heart hammered hard in his chest as images flashed through his mind. Images of some man touching what was his. Concerned for her safety; '_what on earth would posses Gillian to leave with him?'_

Cal moved through the crowd dodging patrons as they swarmed on to the dance floor. He finally made it to the other side of the club; however they were nowhere to be seen. He hurried out the exit and looked around the casino floor. He spotted them as they headed to the elevators. He watched as they rounded the corner, his jaw tensing as he saw the man's hands all over what was his, while Gillian slumped against him.

He moved though the crowd of people as he tried to catch up bumping into several drunken patrons along the way. Cal burst round the corner and watched as they stepped on to the elevator. Sprinting he watched as the doors began to close, however he arrived just in time and managed to jam his hand between the doors before they closed.

Cal's body tensed as he saw the man had Gillian backed her up against the wall, as his hands roamed over her body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed and watched as the man turned his head in surprise.

Cal noted the glassy look in Gillian's eyes as she fought to keep them open, the way her head lulled back against the wall. "Gillian, are you alright love?" he asked concerned.

"Go away Cal." She replied, her words slurred.

"You heard the lady." The man smirked. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go put this one to bed." He winked, as he moved his hand to close the lift door.

"Like hell." Cal growled, his hands balling into fists for the second time that night.

"Come on love, lets get you to your room." He spoke gently as he moved to take her form the stranger's arms.

"Back off buddy, I've got this." The stranger snarled. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." He smirked, running his hand down hers arms.

Cal knew that look, had seen it in the predators that he had helped apprehend .

"Take your hands off of her, now." He demanded menacingly. " I will not ask you again."

The man's grin broadened as he brought he hand up to Gillian's face, tracing his fingers down the column of her throat. "Why don't you just get back to your blonde, can't you see she doesn't want you." He responded, as he moved his lips to her neck, nipping it lightly.

Gillian moaned softly, and her eyes fluttered open. "Cal." She whispered softly."Just go back to Poppy. I don't need you."

Cal could hear the hurt in her voice, saw the sadness in her eyes and it dawned upon him. She was with this man because of him.

"That's it." He announced as he ripped the man away from her. He watched as Gillians eyes widened in surprise.

"Cal what the hell?" She yelled angrily.

He watched as the man regained his footing and moved towards Gillian. He stepped between them and threw his fist forward, connecting with the man's face. He shoved him backwards out of the elevator and watched as he held his nose, blood pouring from the snarled at the man as he lay in a pitiful heap on the floor, before pressing the button to their floor.

"I told you that, that was your last warning." He spat as the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Reviews and Comments always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_The Usual disclaimer. __Lie to Me and its characters aren't mine.  
><em>_A huge thank you to all of you who have R & R. I really appreciate it! And sorry for taking so long to update!_

* * *

><p><em>7. The Elevator<em>

* * *

><p>Cal felt the murderous rage subside within him as he watched the doors close on the stranger. He inhaled deeply and felt his pulse slow and unclenched his fits. Relaxing his face he turned to face Gillian but was greeted by an unexpected blow to the face.<p>

Stumbling backwards he felt the pain radiated across his cheek. He looked up and was met by Gillian's heated gaze. He was taken aback by the sheer anger written evident on her face.

Reaching out to sooth the burning sensation she had just caused he stepped towards her. He watched as she held her hand to the side, palm towards him, gesturing for him to stop. He disregarded the gesture and continued to invade her space.

"Care to explain why you just slapped me love?" he asked, cocking his head to the side to study her face.

"Don't Cal, just don't." she hissed and looked toward the floor. Gillian felt her shoulders begin to shake with an effort to control her anger.

Anger towards him.

Anger at her own actions.

She needed to get as far away from him as possible.

Far away from him, and the feelings that he invoked within her.

She watched as he stepped into her leaving no distance between them. Her anger flared and she raised her hand to slap him once more.

Cal caught her wrist mid air halting her movement. He quickly took her free hand in his and gently pushed her against the wall.

He watched as her anger bubbled inside her as he never dropped her gaze from his.

"Now Foster, that wasn't very nice." He growled slightly as he pressed the length of his body into her, his own anger beginning to surface.

Gillian's eyes narrowed and she scoffed bitterly at the use of her surname.

"Foster?" she questioned

"So we're back to that." She spat, shaking her head in disgust.

"I don't know, you tell me darling." He asked lowly. He felt her tug her hands as she tried to break free of his hold. Cal tightened his grip on her, careful not to hurt her in the process.

"Let me go, Cal." She demanded as she fought against him. She wasn't afraid, knew he would never physically hurt her. She knew he was much stronger then her and fighting him was useless.

"No." he stated simply. Taking both her writs in one of his large hands he reached behind him blindly.

Gillian felt the elevator come to a sudden halt jerking them slightly, Cal fell into her pressing her into the wall. She looked up at him in contempt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cal?" she asked angrily.

"We aren't leaving here until you tell me why you slapped me, and why you decided to take off with.." he stopped briefly, and swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat. Shaking his head he banished the thoughts of what the stranger could have done to Gillian if he hadn't caught up to them. "Why would you go off with that predator Gill? That pig." he queried, anger and concern evident in his tone.

Gillian could see the worry creasing his brow; while she had sobered up considerably she wanted nothing more than to lash out at him. She hated that he possessed a power over her. Hated that she wanted, nay, needed him.

"Why do you even care Cal?" she spat venomously, as she pulled against his firm grip. "I trusted you and you go and throw it in my face. Now let me go." She growled as she yanked her hands hard falling against the wall.

Cal watched kept her hands in place and watched as she stumbled backwards. He noted the anger infused in her tone, the way her small frame trebled as she tried to contain the emotions she had muddling about inside her head. He watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back in frustration, making contact with the hard metal behind her.

" I don't know what you're talking about ," he replied, his eyes searching her face.

"Gill look at me." He requested.

She heard the pleading in his voice, suddenly feeling stupid for acting like a jealous school girl; she inhaled deeply. Lifting her gaze she was met by his intense stare.

She hated when he looked at her in the manner he now was. She felt naked and vulnerable in front of him as he eyed her carefully.

Shaking her head softly she dropped her gaze to the floor. "Just go back to poppy and we'll forget any of tonight happened. I think it's for the best." She said as she straightened her shoulders.

"Is that what this is about? That why you went off with him?" he asked already knowing the answer but needing her to confirm it.

"That is none of your god damn business. I don't have to explain myself do you." She told him as she felt her frustration increase.

_What right did he have questioning her about her decisions?_

"You are my business Gillian." He responded seriously. "Do you have any idea what he could have done to you?" he asked angrily.

"Do you?" he questioned again.

"I can handle myself Cal." She spat back.

Cal let out a bitter laugh and shook his head as his body now pressed hers into the wall.

"Is that what you call handling yourself darling? Being taken against a wall by some stranger while he paws at you?" He drawled cocking his head to the side.

Cal watched as she looked away; a faint blush had painted her cheeks.

"Is that what you want love?" he growled "You trying to prove you're not the good girl?" he goaded.

Gillian's eyes flashed a furry he hadn't seen before as they locked on his.

"Fuck you." She hissed. "I'll do what I damn well please." She countered as she held his gaze.

"Are you jealous Cal? Was someone playing with your toy?" she challenged. She watched the slight quirk or his lips as his eyes darkened.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" she asked sarcastically. "Never mind I'm sure your other toy is running around here somewhere and would be happy to take care of your needs, and bruised ego." She told him darkly.

Gillian felt the cool metal against her shoulders as he pressed her more firmly into wall, gasping slightly as it made contact with her heated skin.

Cal could see she was testing him, could tell she was trying to beat him at his own game.

"I told you before. I don't want Poppy." He replied as he leered down at her.

Gillian rolled her eyes in response and thrusted her jaw out in deviance.

"She meant nothing, just a bit of fun since I couldn't have what I really wanted." He growled as he dropped his head beside her ear; letting his warm breath tickle her neck. He felt the hitch in her breathing and smiled to himself.

"And what is it that you really want Cal?" she asked as she tried to focus on the man in front of her. Gillian felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Setting her jaw, she bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to suppress a shudder that coursed through her body.

She hated that her body betrayed her; knew he would be able to see the desire in her eyes.

Even now when she wanted nothing more than to slap the smug look off his face, the other part of her wanted him to close the small distance between them, pin her against the wall and take her there and then. She shivered slightly as a vivid thought crossed her mind.

Cal knew she had just thrown down a challenge and he was more than willing to accept. He watched her as she got lost in thought. He smirked as her noted her dilated pupils, the way her creamy skin had flushed pink.

His eyes dipped lower and his grin broadened as he watched her breathing increase. He stood motionless for a moment as he became transfixed by the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

Taking advantage of her dazed state, he took both her writs in one hand. He trailed his hand up the length of her up the side of her neck. Brushing his thumb across her chin he watched as she came out of her dream like state.

Cal waited until her eyes locked with his, letting her see his desire, his own arousal.

He moved his face within inches of hers never breaking eyes contact as he traced his thumb over her lower lip.

"What I want darling is you."

* * *

><p>Comments and Reviews always appreciated. Constructive or otherwise. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_The usual disclaimer. __They aren't mine blahh blah blah.._

**Thanks to the usual peeps.  
>(<strong>All errors are my own**)  
><strong>Also A MASSIVE thank you to all of you who have been R&R and sticking with me.  
>Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the feedback you guys give me :)<br>P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update.. xoxo

**WARNING _M_ CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>8. The Elevator. II<p>

* * *

><p><em>"What I want, darling, is you."<em>

_..._

The sound of her heartbeat was all she could hear. She became aware that Cal had her hard pressed into the cool metal wall behind her. Looking into his eyes, she saw the conviction she heard in his voice. She heard the truth that he rarely spoke. The mask that he wore had fallen and he let her see him,_all_ of him.

Cal shifted slightly letting his lower body graze against her. He wanted her, there was no denying it, and now he wanted her to feel exactly how much he needed her. He heard her gasp in surprise before watching her lips quirk upwards.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the arousal that darkened his gaze, felt it as his body quickly reacted to her in a way no man had before. She felt a small smirk tug at her lips, satisfied she was able to arouse him into such a state.

Gillian knew that anger and passion walked the same fine line, and that it often hindered one's decision making skills. She knew that the smart, rational thing to do would be to push him away, stop it before they could go any further. But for once she wanted to shed her _'__good__girl__' _persona and live in the moment. Consequences, be damned! She was sick of being the good girl.

Letting a smirk grace her lips, she shifted her body purposefully against Cal and heard him moan in response. Pleased with herself, she looked down at his lips before meeting his heated gaze.

Cocking her head to the side, she licked her lips with intent. "Well what are you waiting for, Cal?" she purred in challenge.

Cal's lips claimed hers in an instant. He moved his free hand and traced a path down the side of her neck before gently holding her in place. Cal knew he was pushing her, he knew he wasn't being the gentleman he wanted to be. For her, he wanted to be everything that she deserved and more. He didn't want to treat her like one of his meaningless conquests. She was worth more than this, and had always meant more to him than any of the others.

He was about to pull back and give her room when she moaned into his mouth. In that moment all rational thought was lost as he let her invade his senses. He let his hand fall to the smooth curve of her hip and gripped her tightly, forcing her up on her tiptoes as he pushed her further in to the wall.

Gillian felt a familiar warmth spread over her and gasped at the delicious friction she felt as his body pressed into hers. Becoming impatient she tried to free her hands from Cal's strong grip, she need to feel him. She nipped at his bottom lip before running her tongue along it soothingly. She shifted her hips against him and felt him moan into her mouth before running her foot up the back of his calf.

Cal was unable to stop his hips from bucking forcefully into her as he felt her leg wrap around his calf. Releasing her hands, he quickly took hold of her leg and hitched it over his hip. He felt her wobble slightly as she tried to balance herself on one tall heel. Smirking against her lips he felt her hands fly up and grip his shoulders tightly as she wrapped both legs around his waist.

Ripping his mouth away from her lips, he instantly reattached them to the creamy skin of her throat.

Gillian threw her head back against the wall, ignoring the crack that reverberated throughout the elevator. She was almost positive that she would have an egg sized lump there in the morning, but she didn't care. Cal's hands gripping her hips possessively as he kissed his way down her throat, was the only thing she could currently comprehend.

"You ok, love?" Cal asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He had heard the sharp crack of her skull against the cool metal.

"Don't stop," she breathed hoarsely before firmly pressing her lips to his in another searing kiss.

Cal ginned; he wasn't going to be told twice. Moving his right hand away from her hip, he pushed at the hem of her skirt, bunching it high on her hips. He kept one hand on her hip as he had her pressed hardagainst the wall while he trailed his free hand up the inside of her thigh. Cal felt her muscles quiver beneath his touch as he drew closer to her core. His finger tips reached a swatch of lace and he smiled inwardly. He could feel the heat radiating from her as he trailed a delicate finger over her centre. He could tell she was becoming impatient as she wriggled against his hand trying to seek the contact that she craved.

Without hesitation, he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties and into her waiting warmth.

"Oh God," she gasped closing her eyes as her mouth fell open.

"Gill, look at me, love," Cal demanded gently. He had never taken his eyes from her face; not wanting to miss a moment as her features ascended into higher states of pleasure. He waited until her eyes reopened and locked on his before he spoke again.

"Gorgeous," he whispered, and with a flick of his wrist, he added a second digit to accompany the first.

"Cal," she cried, before burying her face into the crook of his neck. She sank her teeth into his shoulder to drown out her cries of pleasure, gripping him tighter as he curled his fingers inside her with intent. Feeling herself spiral out of control, she moved her lips up his neck before nipping at his ear lobe.

"Cal," she whispered huskily. "I need you..." She stumbled as the heel of his palm pushed against her tiny bundle of nerves. She failed to suppress a moan, and ground down against his hand. Hearing him chuckle, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"You were saying, love?" He grinned cockily.

"I need you now," she whispered breathlessly.

"You have me, darling. You always have," he told her gently.

Gillian felt tears begin to prick her eyes as she let his words wash over her. Reaching for his mouth, she placed a slow sensual kiss to his lips letting her actions speak for themselves. She pulled back and watched a myriad of emotions dance across his features before a sly smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

Keeping her eyes trained on him, Gillian trailed her fingers down the front of his chest before dipping into the waist band of his pants. She had his pants unzipped in seconds and had manoeuvred her skilled hand through the opening, grasping his evident arousal.

"Cal, please," she whispered softly against his ear as she stroked firmly.

"I want you, inside me, now," she purred as she gazed down at him from behind her lashes.

"Aye, aye, darling," he growled before removing his hand from between her thighs, satisfied with the slight sigh he drew from her lips.

Reaching between them, he unclipped his belt and removed her hand from his length before he awkwardly pushed his pants down his hips. He palmed himself in quick succession before pulling her panties to the side. He aligned himself with her centre and let the tip of his erection push against her entrance teasingly.

"Cal," she whimpered, wriggling her hips invitingly.

"Yes, love," he grinned before slipping the tip of his cock inside her. He stilled for a moment before he slid further into her warmth.

Cal couldn't believe it, he was standing in the elevator with his partner, his best friend pinned against the wall as he was buried inside of her; it was too good to be true.

_It __had __to __be __a __dream_, he mused momentarily.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he felt Gillian squeeze her muscles, sending a bolt of pleasure to his core.

"Fuck, Gill," he breathed.

Cal watched as a coy grin pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Oh really?" he smirked as he withdrew from her body, before slamming back into her with such a force that he pushed her further up the wall.

"Fuck," she gasped as her eyes closed. She clutched his shoulders tightly letting her nails dig into his tender flesh.

"You feel amazing, love," he told her as he nuzzled his nose against her neck, relishing how tight and warm she felt around him.

"Open your eyes, Gill," Cal whispered gently."Come on, darling. Open them for me," he cooed again.

She forced her lids open and met his gaze. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before she felt Cal shift his feet as his hands fell to her rear.

"That's it, darling. Look at me," he demanded softly as he began to move inside of her. His movements were controlled, and slow at first, almost cautious; afraid he would hurt her.

Setting up a steady rhythm, he heard her breathless moans and tiny whimpers which only spurred him on. His heated gaze never left her face and he watched as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Cal noted how her mouth had parted, how her teeth dug into the supple pink flesh of her lower lip. He watched with interest as he lifted her knee slightly higher, changing the angle at which he penetrated her. He heard the sharp intake of air, watched her brow crease in concentration.

"Please, Cal," she begged, her breathing becoming ragged

"Tell me what you want, Gillian," he replied softly as he continued his steady thrusts.

He watched the blush creep up her checks at the thought of telling him exactly what she wanted.

"Cal," she whimpered in frustration. She could feel what she wanted was just out of reach. She knew what he was doing, knew that he needed to hear it; needed confirmation.

"Tell me, love. Tell me what you want."

"Harder," she moaned. "Please, Cal."

Without a second thought he thrusted into her with renewed vigour. With each forceful thrust, he was rewarded with a throaty cry from Gillian as he hit her perfectly.

Several moments later they were panting hard.

He watched as her face contorted and felt her muscles ripple around him signalling she was tittering dangerously close to the edge. Moving one hand between them, he reached out and gently brushed his thumb across the sensitive bundle of nerves as he thrusted into deeply.

Gillian cried out as she felt her toes begin to tingle and with one final flick of his fingers, she tumbled over the edge as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. She clung to him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, shaking her to the core. She felt him still momentarily as he held her trembling form. She didn't want him to stop, needed him to continue as she wanted him to seek his own release.

"Don't stop," she whispered as she rocked her hips in encouragement.

She felt him comply tentatively and bucked harder, letting him know exactly what she wanted him.

"Keep going," she begged.

Gillian felt him pound back into her oversensitive sex and quivered in his arms. In the back of her mind, she knew she was tittering on the border of pleasure and pain. She knew with unequivocal doubt she would be tender when tomorrow.

"Look at me, Cal," she demanded as she noticed his eyes had fallen shut. She waited for his eyes to meet hers.

He was close; she could see that.

"It's ok," she whispered gently, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Gill," he growled as sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Let go," she purred as she clenched her inner walls around him.

"Fuck." He groaned. He couldn't hold on any longer and with one final thrust, spilled into her.

He felt her tense as he shuddered against her, before the feeling of her hands on his checks brought him out of his daze.

She placed a lingering kiss to his lips as they both regained their composure. It wasn't until they heard the clearing of a voice over the speaker box, did they realise they were still in the hotel elevator.

* * *

><p>Reviews and Comments appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
